Dandelions In The Wind
by lalalalalalol2
Summary: How hard is it to accept that the one you loved cannot be yours? Is it alright to be married to someone you don't love—yet? AU. Angst. Romance. ItaxPH. Slight GerIta and SpaMano(?).
1. The Life of Signore Feliciano Vargas

[A/N: Hey welcome to the SUPER BELATED RARE PAIR EVENT ENTRY of mine. Well, we can enjoy this as much as we can enjoy other Heta-Fics out there. /shot

This story revolves around Señorita Maria (my OC Philippines)—the daughter of Don Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—and Signore Feliciano Vargas—one of the successors of the late Don Romulus Vargas. ]

Summary: How hard it is to accept that the one you loved cannot be yours? Is it alright to be married to someone you don't love—yet? AU. Angst. Romance. ItaxPH. Slight GerIta and SpaMano.

* * *

**_Why do we stay in prison when the door is so wide open? _**

**_-Rumi_**

* * *

_I am Feliciano Vargas. I am the second grandson of the late Romulus Vargas, the most influential man in town, and one of his successors. _

_The story of my life is one of those stories which you probably see on television dramas. I live at a big and grand household but, unfortunately, cannot do what I wanted to do. Being chained by my social status and our family businesses, I can't be my real self. I wanted to dance all around, greet every people—even strangers—with a bright smile, sing happily at the plaza, cook pasta all day, have picnics at the parks, and most of all… To marry the one I really love. _

_Ve… It's really complicated. Instead of doing all of these, I am here right now—only writing it in my diary—and keeping it all to myself. We, my brother and I, were raised to be the next Romulus Vargas. We must meet everyone's expectations. My brother was very stubborn so I need to at least make up for him. That's why I put up an act—a talented little boy named Feliciano Vargas. And now, I'm paying its price. _

_The only good thing that's happening right now is my brother is helping with our businesses. He is also keen of who's a real ally and who's a real foe. I can't do that because I easily trust people so it's a relief that Lovi's here now. Another good thing is for the past years, we were doing a quite good job so the family businesses are on calm waters. But the greatest thing of all, my closest friend, Ludwig is always there supporting me…_

* * *

"Ciao Ludwig!" Feliciano waved at his beloved friend while running happily through the grass of their backyard garden. "What made you visit today? Business? Politics?"

"U-umm… Nein. None of what you have said Feliciano. A-actually I… I came to see you." Ludwig, the grandson of their most vital business partner, drifted his gaze from Feliciano while blushing.

A quiet blush crept through the other man's pretty face. He was, truly indeed, taken aback by Ludwig's remarks.

"V-ve? Oh, is that so? Okay then! Why would you wanna see me, ve?"

"Do you want to go to the plaza with me? M-my treat of course."

"Si, of course!"

* * *

The two walked through the plaza. Through those blinding lights, fragrant flower shops, classy coffee shops and restaurants, they talked with each other. Feliciano and Ludwig were very happy. On their way home, the stopped by at a park. Only the two of them were present at that time. Coincidence or fate, it didn't matter for it just ignited the fire that's within them.

"Hey Ludwig? May I ask you something?" Feliciano asked while sitting on a bench.

"What is it Feliciano Is there something bothering you?" Ludwig followed him and also sat.

"Ve… I just wonder, how can you say that you're already in love?" Feli kept his eyes fixed to his feet, attempting to hide his blush but to no avail.

"E-errhh… That's… That's a quite hard question…" Ludwig also turned red when he saw his friend's blush.

"I-is that so… Ve… Do you have someone you like, Luddy?"

"N-nein… Why? Do you have someone you're in love with, Feliciano?" Ludwig seemed alarmed by that.

"S-si… I think?"

"Who? I-is it someone I know? How long have you known each other?"

"I've known him for a very long time… He's a close friend also… Ve…" Feliciano looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh… Him… So who's he?" Ludwig is quite hopeful for a reason he, himself, didn't know.

"You."

And with that they shared a kiss and they started their relationship.

* * *

_**Few months later**_

On a sunny day, Feliciano was out at the garden tending his daisies. It was a day off so he was using his free time for weeding. He was on his way on picking up the weeds in front of him when he saw dandelions. He picked one of the puff-balls and attempted to make a wish. He wants to wish that he and Ludwig will have a long and happy relationship but before he wished on the dandelion, it already scattered away.

"Aww… I am unlucky today. I didn't blow on it and yet it scattered away? No fair! It's like I wished for nothing ve…" Feliciano pouted and resumed on weeding his garden. A few minutes passed by and an expected guest arrived but with an unexpected news.

"Hallo, Feliciano." Ludwig said while keeping a straight-face.

"Ciao, Ludwig! It's great to see you! The pasta's not yet ready so would you mind to stay here in the garden with me?" Feliciano smiled brightly as the sun above while attempting to hug Ludwig but the latter gestured "no".

"I will not wait for the pasta Feliciano. I'm terribly sorry but I'm in a hurry. I was just here to say farewell." Ludwig was obviously having a lump in his throat. It was like he was not ready of what he will say.

"L-Luddy? I-is there something wrong, ve?" Dread crept to Feliciano's body. **There is really something wrong. **

"I… I am… I am going to be married."

Feliciano was dumbfounded for a moment then he felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart aches so much that he could die right now at that exact moment! He only looked at Ludwig with obvious hurt and agony in his once bright and happy eyes. The latter can't do anything to stop his sobs and crying, he just stood there, avoiding his "lover's" eyes.

"L-Ludwig… P-per favore… Tell me that i-it's just a b-big mistake… Please…" Feliciano was now a crying mess, pleading into his lover's arms. He was so desperate to have Ludwig back!

"I-I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Feli—I mean, Signore Feliciano Vargas."

And with that Ludwig walked away, although he is truly hurt, he chose to walk away to end all of this.

Feliciano on the other hand, was still crying, watched as his beloved person walk away from him, ending all matters that were between them.

And now, Signore Feliciano Vargas, the successor of the Grand Vargas Household was officially heartbroken.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

"Feliciano, you stupid ass! Can't you just fucking take your goddamn job seriously?! I mean, yes you are still devastated by what that sad excuse of a boyfriend did to you but this is definitely getting out of hand!" Lovino shouted at his little brother out of anger or concern, no one knows.

Feliciano didn't respond. He just went on stirring the pasta he was cooking. And of course, his older brother was very furious about this but he chose to be calm. After all, pushing Feliciano to his limits was not a very nice idea. Who knows what he can do when he's this depressed?

"Feli… Ludwig did that because he was being practical. Their family needs to be strong and powerful so he married the daughter of a rich man in Scandinavia. I told you since the beginning that I do not approve your relationship with him and this is one of the million reasons of mine. The potato-bastard and you, you two are compatible and that will make a good business status considering you are both successors. But… There are always the expectations… They will bash you so—"

"So he broke up with me and married that woman to be practical? That he married that woman because he was afraid that the people will bash him and look down at him for that? Is he a coward fratello?"

Feli cut off Lovino, his dear fratellone, and replied flatly but he's in the verge of tears again.

"F-fratello… I-is there any way to forget him? Just like what he did to me, ve? " He finally looked up to his brother with heartbroken eyes.

"Well, I have one thing in my mind."

Lovino smirked deviously.

"Marriage."


	2. The Life of Señorita Maria Carriedo

[A/N: Well, I know this pairing don't exist but for the sake of RARE PAIRS, I'm doing this. And the truth is, I'm quite relating to this story of mine. This is a piece of my life also. :D

If you don't want it, then at least don't bash it! ]

-o—

_**Freedom is nothing but a chance to be better.**_

_**-Albert Camus**_

_**-o—ooo**_

_I am Maria Clara Dela Cruz Fernandez y Carriedo. I am the daughter of Don Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the owner of the biggest distillery and also the largest farm of tomatoes in town. _

_All of this wealth runs down in our family, from grandfathers to fathers, fathers to sons, sons to their future sons… You know, there's a strange thing in this family that puzzles me—all of them are __**men.**_

_The "them" that I'm talking about are the ones that are given the chance to manage the family businesses. They don't give women a chance! Even if the women have the potential—if not better than them—they didn't gave them any chance! I, for an example, have been studying about the structure of our business, the incomes, the taxes, the exports, the employees, the fees, the legal papers, the location, the influence all my life and yet, Papa doesn't seem to notice my efforts! Sometimes I really think if there's a chance that Papa will acknowledge my hardships. _

_Chances are the only thing that I needed._

_Well, this is the "rule" here in our familia: Men are always in charge of the money and women are always in charge of the morals. Well, it's righteous when you hear it at first but seriously, if you were in my place, you'll probably freak out. And I'm not going to deny that I'm stubborn. I am a fighter! And as I was saying, if you were in my place you'll also rebel about this system. My Papa, being the doting father he is, won't allow me to meddle with the "bothersome" world of politics. He was always saying, "Hija, women aren't suitable for such troublesome jobs. Proper ladies should be in their homes, relaxing and trying to preserve their beauty!" Papa and his stereotypical beliefs… He's too overreacting don't you think?_

_Well, in any case, I've made up my mind._

_I'm going to change it all. _

_-o-_

"Papa! Maria's at it again!" Alejandro called out to his father about his sister's usual "antics".

"You know what **Nueva**? You're always like this, informing Papa everything when you feel like you're going to lose." Maria smirked at his brother who glared at her in return.

"You know what hermanita? You're quite cute if you weren't so Amazona." Now it's Alejandro's turn to smirk at her now glaring sister.

These two were in really, really good terms. They were very close because their father was always out on business so the two were left only by themselves, with the assistance of the maids and butlers of course. Alejandro is Antonio's "nueva" or his apparent successor while Maria, well, she's her father's most precious daughter. And that's the reason of their consistent bickering.

"Ay, Nueva! Don't be so full of yourself po! I can prove to you that someday, Papa will acknowledge these things I do so that means that you should hand me the current reports about the distillery and the tomato farm or else you'll be in great trouble." Maria predatorily stepped closer to her older brother trying to get the papers out of his hand.

"Snap out of it, Maria! I will never hand this to you, no seas tonto! Papa said that ladies should not meddle with this. You're the Señorita of this household that's why Papa and I were just worried about you!" Alejandro said while raising the papers up, out of her sister's reach.

"Ay naku! Por favor mi hermano! Please hand that over!" Maria was now using her last resort—the puppy eyes technique.

This was proven to be effective when Alejandro faltered in his resolve however; a certain Spaniard came into the background just before his son hand the papers to his daughter.

"Hoy, hoy…. What's the ruckus all about, mis hijos?" Antonio asked while smiling at his children.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a charming and passionate man on both of his children. He was great at politics and he has a strange hobby—collecting debts of gratitude. Well, maybe he really is a genius when it comes to his family's business but this man is a downright dolt when it comes to his own children.

"Papa, gracias a Dios! Maria here, wants me to hand over these papers so that she can manage the work you have given me." Alejandro explained to his father, relief was obvious in his face.

"I gave you work? When?" Antonio asked, his smile not faltering.

Maria burst out laughing while Alejandro face palmed. Antonio also laughed and gave his children some of the churros he bought earlier while he was on his way home.

-o—

_**One Week Later**_

"Alejandro? Maria? Come down we need to prepare!" Antonio called out to his children.

"Alejandro? Maria? Donde estas?" Antonio called louder but still, no response.

"Alejandro! Maria! Come down now! Apurate!" Antonio called at his loudest, attempting to sound angry but his excitement gave off his cover.

Few seconds later, his two children came out of their respective rooms. They were probably sleeping soundly on their room if weren't their father who was shouting everything from his lungs.

"Papa! What is this all about? It's too early you know?" Alejandro told while yawning.

"Opo, he's right… Is this a good thing or a bad thing? I don't want to ruin my morning for a bad announcement po…" Maria said while walking with her eyes closed.

"Papa, you can always call the maids to wake us up." The two of them said lazily in unison.

-0-00-0

"And so with that, Signore Lovino Vargas and Signore Feliciano Vargas of the Grand Vargas Household will be staying with us for seven months!" Antonio chirped as if he was a loving mother that was going to see her long lost son. "I wanted to see them both! It's been ages since I saw them so we must keep them comfortable in our villa."

"You mean that Signore Feliciano Vargas will be married in seven months to your removed cousin and he obviously didn't even know her face and her personality? Maria said and yes, she is completely shocked and confused.

Antonio just said a happy "si" to his daughter while earning another bunch of questions from her. He was going to answer her questions when his son answered for him.

"Maria, don't you remember? Papa married when he was eighteen so don't overreact there. That Signore Vargas was already twenty-three." Alejandro said before sipping his cup of coffee.

"B-but… Papa? You've always said that love is a very special thing po. Why is it that I have a feeling that you do not mean what you've said to me?" Maria looked to his father's eyes, looking crestfallen.

Alejandro looked at his sister with consternation and then to his father who was also looking at him, as if trying to find the answers his daughter wanted through him. Silence spread through them but was broken when Antonio spoke.

"Hija, listen to me. This world is full of deception. Through this life, people will try to hurt you, to treat you bad, disrespect you, and bring you down to your knees. That's why people want everything that's practical. They want to make their life easier." Antonio explained calmly.

"And hermana, love isn't easy. That's why at most times, it was out of their list of practical options." Alejandro said after his father while Antonio smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Maria understood what the two older men had said but she's still downcast.

"So, will you help me welcoming the Vargas brothers?" Antonio enthusiastically asked his children.

"If seven months is the grace period of Signore Feliciano Vargas before he's married to a girl he didn't even know, we shall make those seven months his greatest months of all!" Maria beamed happily as she grinned to his father and brother.


	3. The Other Them

[A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but anyway, here it is! 3 Again, the italicized words are their thoughts! Thank you and please continue reading it. Thank you! ]

"_**Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another."**__**  
**__**―**__**Thomas Merton**_

* * *

Feliciano did not pay attention to the days that passed by. The next thing he knew is that they're already on Don Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's (their very, very close friend) gate. He sighed as his brother honked loudly on the gate.

"Carriedo! Hey, Don Tomato Bastardo! Open the goddamn gate!" Lovino shouted as he repeatedly pushed the honk button.

"Lovi, fratello… Don't shout per favore. The maids are probably on their way to open the gates." Feliciano looked outside the window, hoping that someone will open the gates.

A minute later, Antonio came into the view running madly with a grin on his face and, well, a bunch of maids and butlers following him.

"Loviiiiiii! I missed youuuuu!" He ran to the gate with his arms open.

"Don Carriedo! Please let us open the gates! Please get inside!" His subordinates called to him but their master seemed to be so occupied.

Lovino locked the sides of his car as if he was trying to be safe from a lunatic. Feliciano only looked at him with amusement because the blush on his face was totally getting deeper and deeper.

"Feli, look, if that crazy bastardo comes near us, don't unlock your side. **Do not open it**, okay?" Lovino told his brother.

"You know what, Lovi? I know you missed Antonio! Come on let's greet him, okay?" Feli smiled at him and unlocked his door. He went outside and gestured to Antonio for a hug. Antonio opened the gates and then hugged him tightly. They exchanged greetings and then looked at Lovino who's still inside the car.

Lovino drove the car inside, past the two other men and then ignored them. He attempted to run inside the villa but Antonio was fast as hell and he just caught him in time. He hugged him tightly also, except that he attempted to kiss him in the cheek which the other refused. Instead, he was greeted by a punch in the face.

"L-Lovi… What a happy way of saying 'long time no see'!" Antonio said while feeling the pain on his face.

* * *

They were welcomed by the whole household with their smiles and greetings of "Welcome, Señor Lovino!" and "Welcome, Señor Feliciano!". They were given some refreshments and have them choose their own rooms and then they chatted with Antonio while he's giving them a tour inside the villa. After that, they went to his parlor to talk about… "Business." Feliciano closed his eyes as he felt that this day will be a **very tiring day**.

Lovino and Antonio talked to each other like they were the only people inside the formal parlor. Feliciano was letting his mind fly away and touch the blue skies—skies that looked like Ludwig's blue eyes.

_Ve, I'm not getting anywhere with this… If I really wanted to move on, I must try to forget him with all I can. But that's very hard… I see him in everywhere I go and I see him at anything I look._

Feliciano paid attention to the window to much. He's really spacing out now. He can't even hear what those two are talking about! He just stared outside the big window in Antonio's office. He tried not to look on the clear, blue skies and diverted his attention to the dark green forest that's outside the Carriedos' family estate.

"Feli? Feli! Ehi, are you listening?" Lovino snapped his fingers in front of Feliciano, making him blush in embarrassment.

Antonio looked at him with worry. "Maybe he should sleep first or take a rest? I know that the travel is very long and tiring."

Feliciano would love that but unfortunately, his brother spoke. "Toni, we came here for fucking business and for a goddamn payback for what that potato asshole did to my fratellino not for a freaking vacation." He looked at his brother and told the rules and schedules for their whole seven months of stay. It's like planning every move that he'll make in the house!

_Just listening to it makes me tired enough. Can't do this, can't do that, must do this, must do that… I just wanted to be free… All I wanted is to move on not to be married to a woman just for the sake of getting back at the man who left me. I must get some peace of mind… Going to that forest might be good._

"You will meet Toni's removed cousin every Tuesday in the fifth to seventh month and we'll be the one who'll arrange everything. You shall not meet any bellas in town because it could ruin your repu—" Lovino was cut off by Feli's hand on his lips.

"Time out, ve… I'm going to the restroom." Feliciano smiled. Lovino just looked at him and gestured him to go and with that he left the two on the parlor to talk about **their plans for him**. But of course, he'll not go to the restroom. He'll explore that dark green forest.

* * *

Maria was sitting on a mango tree all by herself, well at least her Carabao named Pedro was tied to the tree she was sitting. She picked a ripe mango and then removed its skin and ate its juicy flesh. She was peacefully eating until she remembered the argument that she and her brother Alejandro had a few moments earlier.

As usual, they argued about the family business but it later evolved into something deeper…

"_Just what the hell again, Hermana? What's about this again? I've told you a gazillion times before that women in this familia are not allowed to meddle with men's business!" Alejandro explained with clear irritation in his face. _

"_If you would just let me, okay?! Don't be so traditional Kuya! Do you think it's just easy to look at those things that you are so willing to take care of but people won't even trust you to take care of it?! Think about it, Nueva! Can't you understand that I just want to do the things I want to do?! Can't you see that I just wanted to be free?! Free from the traditions! Free from this chain of stereotypical beliefs!" Maria wouldn't lose this time, for sure. _

"_I do understand that feeling, Maria! What do you think of me? A very obedient son that always listens to what his father says?! I do want to be free! The truth is that I don't want to just handle this business. I don't want to handle __**his**__ business! I want to handle my own! Make my own business so I can be more of myself than more of him!" Alejandro was now crying. He cried like a real man with dreams in front of his sister. He was not ashamed for his tears meant everything to him and Maria could see it. She could see it very clearly and it inspired her. But at that time she couldn't say anything so she just ran and left her brother alone._

"I am so naïve… I didn't know that Nueva thought about those things. Maybe I should just give him some space right now." Maria thought while absent-mindedly kicking her feet in the air. A few minutes later, she heard some weird sounds.

"What's that?" She listened keenly and then realized that it was a voice that's begging for help.

"Help me! Someone! Please!" A man with a dirty button up shirt and muddy folded pants reaching to his knees are literally crying while running. His shoes are filled with mud and dried leaves, much like his clothes. Maria looked at him in amusement, waiting for him to see that there's actually somebody that can save him.

Maria saw that those things that he was running from are some dogs that are unleashed. The man attempted to hide behind the tree that she was sitting on but only to his surprise, there was a carabao tied on it which only freaked him out even more. Maria can't help but to feel pity towards the panicking man so she descended and took the rattan stick that she uses to Pedro and shooed the dogs away. The man on the other hand looked at her with awe. When the dogs are out of sight, he immediately thanked her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm just new in here so I'm not yet familiar!" He took her hands into his to make her feel his gratitude.

Maria isn't accustomed to physical contact because of his father's rules so she's a bit flustered. This man may look like very grubby but when you look at him, he's actually very good looking.

"No it's nothing, po." She smiled awkwardly at him. Remembering that she mustn't talk to strangers, she asked his name. "What's your name po?"

The man opened his mouth as is he was going to say something, but he closed it and looked to the side. He looked like he's in a deep thought and after a minute or less, he finally said his name.

"Ah, my name is Felix! It's nice to meet you bella! And you? What's your name?" He smiled at her.

Maria beamed happily but realization struck her.

_If I were to reveal my name, this man in front of me will change his view about me and think of me as the precious and pristine daughter of the Carriedo Household! Besides, he'll also inform my Papa that he met me in these woods! In these woods that my Papa forbid me to go! No, he mustn't know my true identity!_

"Umm… Bella? Is there something wrong? If you don't want to tell me your name it's okay—"Felix said while smiling but Maria cut him off.

"My name is Juana." She smiled at him and then run off.

The man named "Felix" was left alone in the woods. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he ruffled his hair.

_That's close! I almost said that my name is "Feliciano Vargas" ! If ever I told that to her, she'll respect me and have high hopes for me just like the others. I just want to have a friend who can be real to me, not just a friend who's there because of my social status. Besides, Lovi said that I mustn't meet with the some bella inside this town. But it is Feliciano whom he forbids, not Felix._

And so with that he smiled to himself, if not grinned, and ran back to the villa.


End file.
